


Gabriel Agreste is awful and now Plagg truly knows

by RamIsAway



Series: Everybody hates Gabriel Agreste -especially Plagg- [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamIsAway/pseuds/RamIsAway
Summary: Marinette is worried about Chat Noir, and so is Plagg, but his concern centers around one Gabriel Agreste.-sequel to Prison Bars-
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg
Series: Everybody hates Gabriel Agreste -especially Plagg- [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700242
Comments: 8
Kudos: 342





	Gabriel Agreste is awful and now Plagg truly knows

Marinette hadn't expected Chat Noir to come tired and sluggish. Sure, it was late and he'd probably had to go through something horrible, but he looked so tired and sad, she could see how puffy his eyes were even behind the mask, and his face was damp.

She wanted to hug him, to reassure him that he was okay, but they had to deal with the akumatized civilian first.

-

"I know we don't have long until we transform back, Chat," Marinette began, rolling a small rock under her heel. "But I noticed how upset you seemed and I just.. wanted to ask how you're feeling."

He blinks, like he's _surprised_ that she asked, and Marinette realizes she needs to check up on him more if her asking makes him that surprised.

She steps closer to him, setting her hands on his upper arms as he inhales sharply. "Of course I am, M'lady, just a little tired." He gives her a bright, dazzling smile. Its so blinding that if he gave it to anyone else they would have moved on, believed him without a second thought.

Marinette knows him better than that.

His ring beeps.

"Chat, it's okay to, y'know, not be okay." She sighs, wrapping arms -that may have formally been described as petite, but ever since she became a superhero she had been gaining muscles- around him and pulling him close. "You dont have to tell me what happened, but you can let me comfort you."

Chat lets out a shaky breath and drops his head to her shoulder, hugging her tight like his life depends on it.

"I'm here for you, Chat."

-

Something's been bugging Plagg since he found Adrien having a panic attack trapped in his room by iron bars.

It was eating away at him like he ate cheese, and he simply could not keep it to himself anymore. So, when Adrien was supposed to be practicing piano and instead was sitting on his bed with his knees pulled up to his chest, Plagg settles imself on the boys knee and gives him a hard, serious look that he withers under.

- _Plagg feels bad-_

"Kid." He sighs, tail flicking behind him as he softened his expression, _-he doesn't want him to think he's done anything wrong-_ "I've got a question and I need you to answer honestly, please." Adrien looks hesitant, but nods, urging Plagg to go on.

"Has your father ever done anything similar to the nightmare Sandboy made you go through?"

The question hangs in the air, heavy and uncomfortable. Adrien won't look at him, gaze bouncing over everything in the room but _Plagg._ "Uh-"

"Adrien, please." He presses his face to the boys cheek like he had done to comfort him previously and Adrien lets out a soft, shaky breath. 

"Yeah."

It's such a simple answer, but Plagg's heart breaks for the kit again. That is not the answer he wanted to hear.

It doesn't help that his voice comes out so soft and hesitant, not to mention shaky.

Adrien is not a loud person, he's soft spoken and kind, but he's sure of himself, and Plagg doesn't know what he can do to fix this.

"Eleborate?" Plagg asks, tone quiet, although not in the quiet disappointed seriousness that follows around Gabriel Agreste, his is a concerned quiet, hoping it makes Adrien feel more at ease.

- _Distantly, he wonders if Adrien would react better to yelling, he doesn't react well to quiet-_

Adrien struggles for words, closing his eyes.

- _He doesn't know how Adrien reacts to loud, but he doesnt expect it to be well either-_

"You don't have to if you're uncomfortable with it." Plagg's voice has taken a more medium volume, still soft.

Adrien nods a little, sighing shakily. "I'm not ready to talk about it yet.." it looks like he'll cry if Plagg pushes, so the Kwami just cuddles him as well as he can, trying to offer as much comfort as he possibly can.

Plagg for sure knows one thing,

He hates Gabriel Agreste.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> The title is.. a work in progress


End file.
